The present disclosure generally relates to folded sheet materials and arrays of folded sheet materials, and more particularly, to multi-folded napkins and multi-folded napkin arrays.
With the prevalence of fast food establishments, single use dispenser napkins have become important. Single use dispenser napkins are highly desirable in the quick service restaurant industry, because they are readily dispensed and are highly sanitary but, most of all, because they are economical. Dispenser napkins are commonly found on countertops or tabletops in lunchrooms and restaurants.
In most cases, napkins employed in connection with commercial food service or the “away-from-home” markets are not purchased by the end user. Thus, the primary considerations by a purchaser of these napkins are usually cost, number of napkins that can be fit into a dispenser and dispensability characteristics. However, there are a number of problems in trying to “take-cost out” of a napkin. For example, a napkin has to be designed to be contained in a reasonably sized dispenser, be strong enough to resist tearing or tabbing during the dispensing process and also be readily removable from the dispenser.
Accordingly, a continual need exists for improved napkins and arrays of napkins that meet the customer's needs.